Mismatched Emotions
by updensedown
Summary: With Jaden's unbreakable concentration in Duel Monsters and Zane's slipping hold over his feelings, will these two unlikely characters manage to work together and create something breath-taking? Warning: Zane x Jaden plus OC
1. Looking at you from the distance

Author's note:

Kindly ignore the minor spelling relapse: Jayden=Jaden and Cyrus=Syrus

Future chapters will not make this mistsake again.

For those who have read the first chapter and then came out thinking "What is happening in this story?" I thought a few clarifications would be helpful. The setting in the first chapter is the shadow games (Specifically the fight Jaden had with Camilla and basically what happened during the aftermath of the match)

Lastly reviews actually comments would be really helpful as I wish to know the things I need to improve on.

ENJOY

**Looking at you from the distance**

**Chapter 1: Cyrus POV**

**WOOSHH**

**BAANG**

"Cyrus, will you stop spacing out! This is the third time our ball crashed and it's all because you were day dreaming….

Could it be that our Cyrus is actually thinking about a special someone….

Aw man, this is just to good to pass up. Hey Chumly get over here, you're never going to believe what I just found out"

**OOFFF**

"Jayden keep your mouth shut it's not like that, not even remotely closed" said I while hitting Jayden squarely between the ribs.

"Besides, leave Chumly alone you know he's preparing for an important test. Give him space to concentrate…" I continued.

"What do you mean space to concentrate!" Jayden exclaimed. "Knowing him he's probably dozing off somewhere. In fact I'll prove to you and find him right now. You coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay outside for a while" I replied.

"Suit yourself, you don't know what you're missing" Jayden shouted already halfway across the road.

Once Jayden left I surveyed the area and couldn't help but cringe at the mess we, no I, made. Tumbled boxes, broken glass bottles, even a dent in the metal fencing which surrounded the playing field.

"Man I really was distracted" I mumbled to myself.

But then again I should be, shouldn't I? After Jayden's battle with Camella something changed and though I can't pinpoint exactly what changed I'm certain something very important did. I mean if everyone only witnessed the same thing I did I'm positive I wouldn't be the only left with a million doubts and not one question answered.

Flashback

"And your life points are down to zero so as agreed you have to free the souls of my friends and stop going after the keys… Hey lady are even listening to me… No one likes the feeling of being ignored you know… HELLO!"

"Jayden LOOK!" Chumly suddenly shouted.

Looking straight to where chumly was pointing we were horrified to see a great door materialize out of nowhere and just as we were getting used to the sight of the humungous door streams of light suddenly shot out of it and dragged Camella away before we could even comprehend what happened.

With Camella no longer present there was no one to hold the castle together and the whole structure started to collapse. Luckily even with her gone the bargain she made with Jayden still held And were overjoyed to see our friends come back to life.

"Zane!" I shouted rushing to his side. The ground supporting him was quickly giving way and I had to get him out of there fast. Luckily, Dr. Banner was there to help and we made it all out just in time to see the castle crumbling into oblivion.

With Camella defeated I thought everyone would be overjoyed at this and gazing at the faces of my friends from Jayden to Alexis everyone was all laughing and had smiles on their faces, even Crowler, but when I looked at my brothers face I was shocked to find such sadness, loneliness reflecting on his eyes and for some reason all this despair and sorrow was directed at Jayden.

At first I wasn't sure if Jayden was really the cause since my brother's eyes held this far away look as if he was here physically but absent mentally, but then every time Jayden moved my brother's eyes which were always trained on him would move as well. Darting this way and that, as if he was afraid that he might lose sight of Jayden, if his eyes didn't hold on to him. Even while we were walking my brothers eyes were still focused on Jayden yet apparently Jayden wasn't aware of what was happening or the fact that he was even being watched at all, he continued to act the way he did.

I was really starting to worry about my brother and wondered if I should confront Jayden about it later but halfway through the walk my brother suddenly straightened up and squeezed my shoulder lightly before shrugging off my hold and walking on his own.

I knew the squeeze he gave my shoulder was a sign a signal that he was going to be fine and that I shouldn't worry about him. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that the previous half of the walk the part where he kept on starring at Jayden was some sort method for coping sort of like his way of gathering strength in order to finally be able to walk on his own lest someone in the school see him as weak or incapable.

The whole thing was a great big mystery but the cherry on top would have to be THAT look. That look , that last look my brother gave Jayden before completely reverting back into his cold normal self. That look which was again filled with so much bitterness and despair but what struck me the most about that look was the hint of longing swimming in those eyes. That look of insatiable longing that until now still haunted my consciousness.

What was it my brother was feeling at that time? Envy? Sorrow? If so for what? There are so many things I still don't understand but I sure hope everything gets solved, and soon. Because like what Camella said after we defeated her: "The shadow games are still not over. Even if you have defeated me someone stronger and more ruthless will replace me until all of you are defeated and broken…"


	2. And the wheel starts turning

**Author's Note:**

I am happy to say that all spelling mistakes have been improved! (as promised last time)

For those who have read the first chapter and then came out thinking "What is happening in this story?" I thought a few clarifications would be helpful. The setting in the first chapter is the shadow games (Specifically the fight Jaden had with Camilla and basically what happened during the aftermath of the match)

I would also like to warn everyone that there will be original characters popping in on the story most of the time and that from this point on I will not be following the exact plot of the story since I am suiting the plot to the story and not the other way around (I know that's technically cheating but hey it's a heck lot easier ^_^ )

Lastly reviews actually comments would be really helpful as I wish to know the things I need to improve on.

Other than all this everything is fine and I hope you enjoy reading!

**Chapter 2: And the wheel starts turning**

"JADEN, WAKE UP!"

"Um… Hm…"

"JADEN!"

**SLAP**

"OUCH, Syrus quit it! I get it! I'm getting up just give me a minute to pretend I'm peacefully waking up after a good night's rest instead of being man-handled by my best bud at 2 in the morning …" grumbled Jaden.

"Quit whining Jaden, didn't you hear what Chumley just said… Oh were in big trouble now… Don't you realize how terrible this situation is, everyone's worried yet all you're doing is burrowing under your blankets and acting like nothing's wrong!" Syrus shouted, panting after unleashing all of that bottled anxiety.

"Ok, Syrus first of all look into my eyes"

"All right that's it" Jaden said appreciatively after Syrus started to respond to his order.

"Now I want you to take a deep breath and then slowly let it out, you got that?" and again Jaden had to smile after seeing Syrus nod his head in agreement.

**WHOOO**

The sound of Syrus inhaling and exhaling very audibly could be heard throughout the quiet dorms but instead of being creepy as it normally would the sound was very soothing or shall we say even life-saving in Syrus' case.

A few moments later, when Jaden saw that Syrus was once again in control of his emotions Jaden spoke up.

"Ok so you want to explain to me what all that fussing a while ago was about? I mean it's not like you expect me piece everything together when all I have to work with is being rudely awakened and then forced to divert a major panic attack, which you owe me for by the way, I tell you what if you promise to take over cleaning duty for a week I'll consider all debts wrote off, how about that sweet deal isn't it?" Jaden finished flashing off a cheeky grin.

"Why you no good inconsiderate jerk and here I was considering thanking you for helping me earlier. I realize now that you don't deserve even an ounce of gratitude especially not favors and what's this I'm hearing about taking over bathroom duty! The only reason you're assigned to do it is because most of the junk and the mess that's accumulated there is all your fault!" Syrus shouted flaying his arms to further emphasize his point.

"All right, all right I get it I'm sorry for trying to manipulate the situation and exploiting the poor little victim who nearly suffered from a panic attack whilst doing something as harmless as waking a per…" Jaden abruptly stopped after taking notice of the nasty glare Syrus directed at it.

From the way Sy's facial muscles were scrunching up and the fact that Jaden could see Syrus' mouth opening up, Jaden was willing to bet an entire month's worth of allowance that Syrus' was getting ready to lecture him so instead of having to face another 10 min. lecture (5 if he's lucky but then again he never is so 10 it is) Jaden decided to change the topic fast.

"Sy quick wasn't there something you needed to tell me, something urgent?" Hearing the Jaden's hasty insert and reading it for what it really was: a last minute crude distraction Syrus face darkened even more.

With half a mind to ignore Jaden's statement, it suddenly dawned upon Syrus that it was best to give Jaden the message first then beat Jaden up later for his insensitive verbal abuse.

Meanwhile Jaden, who was sweating over Syrus' decision, became extremely relieved to see the storm clear in his friend's eyes.

"What I was TRYING to say earlier…" Syrus began to say with a dangerous bite present in his voice. "was that apparently Camilla's castle wasn't destroyed at all, it's still here. Chumley saw it with his own eyes a while ago while he was out investigating some weird noise he heard while half-asleep. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not but since it didn't hurt to check he got up and scouted the area. At first, he couldn't see anything wrong but on his way back he swears he saw the castle appear before his very eyes."

"What I don't believe this! This better not be a joke or Chumley's in big trouble…" Jaden exclaimed cutting of Syrus' narration

"That's what I thought at first but then…" Syrus suddenly trailed off as if unsure whether to continue or not.

"But then…" Jaden prompted needing to know what it was that spooked everyone out.

"But then…" Syrus continued albeit with a shaky tone. "Chumely brought back evidence, evidence that everything he was saying was the truth."

"Evidence? What kind of evidence?" Jaden demanded.

"This…" Syrus replied and with that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hastily folded note.

The note was written in a crisp sheet of white paper. The paper itself looked expensive but with the dozen or so marks littered on it probably from the abuse it encountered with its past viewers it lost the elegance Jaden was sure the paper was supposed to convey. The writing was in script and like the paper everything screamed neatness and elegance. The words inside were short and concise yet after reading them a spark of fear was left in Jaden's heat and he couldn't help but feel nervous about what lay ahead of them.

**I am here on a quest**

**To discover the worthy**

**Those in disarray will surely not last**

**So I hope for your sake**

**That you won't disappoint **

**But put on your best**

**And fight to the last.**

**-Yaisha**


	3. A Love Worth Fighting For

"The High Minister Sed requests an audience with his highness, the Pharaoh Yugi and his wife Queen Yaisha"

Shortly after this announcement the great doors to the palace throne room opened to admit a tall aging gentleman surrounded by at least three dozen priests all carrying pots of incense to keep the air as free from evil as possible.

Meanwhile, Yaisha, Great Royal Wife, of the Pharaoh Yugi was bored. More than bored actually. After 5 hours of sitting in a deliberately shrunken chair to symbolize her submission to her husband, Yaisha was desperately wishing for a sandstorm or some other calamity to strike the palace so she could escape this hell and get on with life.

This is why when the room was suddenly engulfed with thick waves of scented smoke emitted by the dozens of pots filled to the brim with incense, Yaisha wasted no time to duck under and run out of the room before the doors to the throne room were once again slammed shut with a bang.

_Finally, I am free from that hellhole, _Yaisha mentally sighed.

_For a nation that gives respect to all forms of life from insects down to felines, one would think that they'd have more compassion when it comes to forcing a woman on a chair half her size while trying to smile a t dignitaries who don't even give a damn about her. Sometimes I bother why I even do this. Other girls my age are just wasting the day taking milk baths and praying at temples but here I am, the queen of all Egypt, stuck at throne room where the very air heats up like a boiler when the sun strikes noon. _

_Why do I do this to myself? _Yaisha asked while simultaneously looking at the clouds hoping for an answer.

And an answer she did get when her traitorous thoughts immediately replied: _Because Yugi is there. Not to mention he looks really hot sitting at gold throne half naked. _

Refusing to admit defeat, Yaisha quickly retorted, saying: _Sure he looks hot, but have you ever considered how you look like with those sweat drenched robes sticking to your skin and your hair getting more uglier and disheveled from all the sand that gets lodged in it. You probably look like an overgrown silkworm by the end of the day, how is that exactly supposed to endear you to Yugi, hm?_

_But you already know that Yugi is yours, you've fought for him haven't you and he accepted. _The other voice smugly replied._ You challenged him to duel after duel, date after date until finally he had to recognize the love you had for him and just accept it. You've already had your bit of hell and it's all just heaven now._

_All right, all right I get it! _I hate it when you win, Yaisha grumbled out loud. _She, no I am right though, if I hadn't fought for Yugi where would we be right now, probably with me still gazing longingly at him whenever he wasn't looking… Wasting all that time…_

_No, this is why you have to help those two Yaisha. History is repeating itself again and you have to make them realize that one dueling isn't everything and that two if you never gain the courage to act then you never gain the chance to be happy either._

**Grr**

"Habel, your back! How did the message delivery go?"

Habel was a 330 pound tiger that even managed to scare Yugi most of the time, but Yaisha was never afraid of Habel which was why when the tigress lept up the stairs and charged straight at her instead of jumping for cover she actually met the beast half way.

"Did you make sure they saw the letter, Habel? Everything would have been for nothing if you didn't" Yaisha asked excitedly.

"What letter?" A voice behind her suddenly spoke up.

_Damnit, I can't believe he caught me again…_

"Yugi, your back how was the meeting?" Yaisha hurriedly answered while subtly moving back behind Habel.

"Your avoiding the question, Yaisha. What has my wife been plotting again behind my back? Hopefully your not planning another women empowerment protest. The last time you did that the high priest nearly had our marriage annulled and I'm not that keen on losing you right now." Yugi replied while his eyes silently tracked Yaisha who was still trying to slowly back away from him and leave the room.

"Yaisha, what is it? I know the meetingd today were a bit longer than usual but really it's all over now. It's nearly supper time and we don't have any more duties to attend to. Are you really trying to back out from spending time with me when this is the first time I'm actually talking to since the start of the day?" Yugi questioned.

"No, of course not dear" Yaisha quickly replied. Going straight to Yugi and loping her arms around his waist.

"Really?" Yugi asked even though he was already wrapping his arms around her in response.

"Positive, I 've just been plagued by a new idea recently and you know how restless I get when things aren't being done fast enough." Yaisha replied.

"Everything's going to be fine Yugi, no need to worry. In fact, things might even get better." _As soon as those two idiots learn that love is above all an emotion that thrives on 'll learn this, I promise even if I have to beat it into them, Yaisha thought._

_Tomorrow is the night dears make sure your well prepared for a battle, or else._


End file.
